zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Blade Brothers
The Blade Brothers are a group of characters from The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. They are eight brothers, (though in the third issue of the Swordman's newsletter, Swiftblade the Second states that there are 9 siblings, not counting the deceased Swiftblade the First, therefore making 10 brothers, of which 2 are never seen), skilled in the art of swordsmanship. It is believed that the ages go like so: Eldest is Swiftblade the First, then Swiftblade, third Grimblade, fourth is Splitblade, fifth is Waveblade, sixth is Greatblade, seventh is Scarblade, and eighth is Greyblade. Biography All eight brothers have, at one point, won the battle tournament held during the Picori Festival, and now live in extant locations to teach children, teenagers, and adults alike about the art of swordplay. They all teach Link amazing skills to help him defeat Vaati. Swiftblade the First, who only exists in Hyrule as a ghost, appears to be the eldest of the brothers. To teach their students, the brothers utilize a special technique called the "Possesion" technique. This allows them to possess their students' minds for a short while, demonstrating the technique they are about to learn. Only Swiftblade, Grimblade, Waveblade, Greyblade and Swiftblade the First teach Link skills that are recorded in the Tiger Scrolls. The remaining three brothers teach Link how to use the power of the Four Sword to stay split for a longer duration of time, how to charge up his spin attack faster, and how to improve Link's Great Spin Attack. Greatblade Greatblade is located behind a waterfall in North Hyrule Field; however, the entrance must first be opened by fusing Kinstones with Waveblade. He can teach Link to release a longer and more powerful Great Spin Attack. Greyblade Greyblade is located on Mt. Crenel, or more specifically, in the south-eastern section of the great wall found in the region. The entrance can only be opened with a Bomb. Once inside, Link must split himself into two to open the door to his training room. He can teach Link the Roll Attack skill. Grimblade Grimblade is located under the bushes in the southeastern portion of Hyrule Castle's courtyard; however, when Link first enters it, it is covered in darkness, and he must use the Flame Lantern to light the unlit torches inside. A Piece of Heart is also found inside his Dojo. He can teach Link the Sword Beam skill. Scarblade Scarblade is located behind a waterfall in the Castor Wilds; however, the entrance must first be opened by fusing Kinstones with Greyblade. He can teach Link how to charge his Spin Attack more quickly. Splitblade Splitbade is located behind a waterfall in Veil Falls; however, the entrance must first be opened by fusing Kinstones with Grimblade. He can teach how to charge the Four Sword more quickly. Swiftblade Swiftblade is the most prominent of the brothers, found in southwest Hyrule Town. He will teach Link a total of four skills; the Spin Attack, the Rock Breaker, the Dash Attack, and the Downthrust. Swiftblade is also the editor of the Swordsman Newsletter, a randomly published newsletter that can be subscribed to in Hyrule Town's post office. Swiftblade the First Swiftblade the First is the eldest of the Blade Brothers. His Dojo is located beneath a grave in north-western Castor Wilds. He teaches Link the Great Spin Attack skill, but only if he has learned the seven other skills. Waveblade Waveblade is located inside a tree found in south-western Lake Hylia. He can teach Link the Peril Beam skill, which allows Link to fire a damaging Sword Beam when his health is low. Category:Groups Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters